1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol is an alicyclic diol having a symmetric structure. A resin synthesized by 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol has good chemical stability, transparency and stiffness. The production of 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol is generally implemented by the hydrogenation method.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional hydrogenation tank 10 for producing 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol is provided with an impeller mixer 20. The impeller mixer 20 can use a blade 22 disposed at a terminal end of a rotating shaft 21 to mix a reaction solution 30. One end of a hydrogen gas tube is immersed in the reaction solution 30 for directing and forcing hydrogen gas to contact the reaction solution 30. Accordingly, the reaction solution 30 can be hydrogenated in the presence of hydrogen gas and a catalyst so as to obtain 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol. However, the conventional hydrogenation tank 10 may have a low yield of 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol due to a low contact efficiency of hydrogen gas and the reaction solution 30 in the hydrogenation reaction.